The Unlikely Pair
by MickeyHomoMilkovich
Summary: Wally would have never imagined, not in a million years that it'd be Jason that fixed him up. Jason/Wally one-shots, rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Jason."  
>"Hn."<br>"..Jason."

"For fucks's sake, what do you want?" Jason's head snapped down to stare at the redhead that he had his arm around. "I-I know this is kinda weird, I'm sorry," Wally answered weakly, yet he somehow snuggled closer to Jason, savoring the warmth.

"Kid, weirder things have happened than me spending the night with someone I barely know," Jason cracked a grin at the speedster, tightening his grip on him. "Well I know, you told me that before..But I feel kinda strange about it," Wally mumbled into Jason's chest, yawning as he did so.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the teen, smiling silently to himself. "Well jeez, if you wanted me to leave you could've just said so," He teased, squeezing Wally's shoulder gently. This was weird. It was too weird. He felt weird, knowing that this man was Robin's brother. Knowing that people warned him to stay away from him. He couldn't find a reason to, though. He cared. Jason cared about him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. And he liked it.

He shouldn't. But he liked it. Both of them shouldn't, but they both did.

Wally yawned again, this time quieter. "I-I don't want you to leave. Pleasedon'teverleave," He mumbled the last part, startling Jason. "I promise I won't leave until tomorrow morning," Jason answered, giving out a small yawn of his own. "That's..Not what I meant," Wally sighed out, pressing into Jason's chest.

"What..Damn it, Kid," Jason muttered, running a hand through his hair. "What did you mean, then?" He asked a little too anxiously, just to be met with the sound of shallow breathing.

He was out.  
>That was alright, though. Jason wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear what the teen meant, because he was almost positive he already knew. He couldn't say he minded, to be honest. He had a reason to smile as he joined Wally in drifting off to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin' sunshine."

The voice was kinda quiet, but giddy and Jason slowly lifted his head from the couch and looked at the speedster that stood in his kitchen.

Shirtless.  
>Wet hair.<p>

Oh my God, this teen was gonna be the death of him.

"For fuck's sake man..Why does my head hurt so badly?" Jason's eyes close slowly as he rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't even remember much of last night, which wouldn't really be surprising to him..if he had drank anything. And he hadn't.

"We had sex. Like really really really AWESOME sex," Wally replied smoothly, turning back towards the breakfast of eggs and bacon that was sizzling in the frying pan.

"W-What the hell, Kid!" Jason was caught off guard by the statement, but he quickly shook his head. "How.." Was all he managed, and Wally let out a low chuckle. "I was kidding. You got really sick..and fell asleep on the couch. I assume you're feeling better now?" He asked, turning the heat off on the stove and walking over to Jason.

"Y-Yeah," Jason mumbled, choosing to stare at the TV instead of his shirtless (and incredibly, incredibly sex- Damnit Jason, stop that, he's fifteen!) boyfriend. "Hey, what's your problem?" Wally questioned, sitting down next to Jason on the couch. (Which was horribly uncomfortable, but Wally usually didn't mind as long as he was cuddled up next to Jay.) Jason moved to rest his arm around Wally, and the teen took the display of affection as a sign to move in and snuggle into his chest.

"You're my problem, for fuck's sake.." Jason said, continuing to stare at the screen of the TV, not that anything interesting was on in the first place. He was more interested in the redhead that was forcing himself closer to him in any way possible. Wally looked up at him, his green eyes filled with curiosity. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, doing that fake pout that Jason would never admit drove him insane.

"It means you're annoying as fuck, and I really need a smoke," Jason smirked, but tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder. Wally let out a small sigh, knowing by now that Jason's talk was only play. "I was being serious. You got a problem with me, Jay?" Wally teased, poking the ex-Robin in the chest, and he cracked a smile.

"No Kid, I was just thinking that an awesome fuck sounds good right now," The grin on his face got even wider as Wally's face turned bright red. He let out a small laughing, ruffling Wally's hair. "I was kidding, damn," He grinned even wider and looked back up at the TV, but was startled to be met with INSTEAD a pair of lips against his, and arms pinning him down to the couch.

"An awesome fuck really DOES sound good right now," Wally purred as he pulled away only slightly.

Best thing to wake up to?  
>Jason thought so. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason please don't go," Wally begged, his eyes glistening. He wouldn't cry. Not at something so stupid. But as Jason stared at him with those cold eyes, he felt his cheeks become wet.

"For fuck's sake, Kid. You don't need me. You have a crush on that chick anyway," He sneered, crossing his arms. He didn't like arguing, even though it may seem like it. He just wanted out of Wally's life once and for all. He was tired of his games, his constant flirting around. He did it, sure, but that's just who he was. Wally had fallen for someone else. How annoying, the most Jason did was flirt. Maybe kiss a little.

Maybe it was wrong, all of it.

He just stood there, staring at the trembling boy. He'd fallen apart in front of him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He really didn't, to be honest. He wanted Wally to hurt. Wanted to make the redhead suffer. He didn't know why, though. "You didn't defend it when you said she'd be better for you. It's over, babe. Get out of here," He hissed, flicking the ashes of his cigarette at the younger boy.

Wally trembled even harder and wiped at the tears on his face. This isn't happening. It's not happening, it's not happening, it's not happening..The words weren't helping. He nodded quickly and with that, he turned and sped away on his heels.

"W..Wally.." Jason's cigarette dropped out of his hand as he reached his other hand for him..

And then Wally woke up.

He sat up quickly, panting, scared. The nightmare had been happening for a week. Ever since Jason left. In the hospital, Wally panted and his eyes darted from left to right. Again. None of this was real, it couldn't be. He still had to be dreaming. No, he corrected. He still had to be in a nightmare.

He reached a hand up to his head and winced. The bandage was still wrapped there. He'd still forget where he was from time to time. He'd still..Miss..Jason..

He looked down slowly and pulled his knees to his chest. Jason had left. Jason had ignored his calls for a week. Jason had..forgotten him. Jason had a date with Tim last night. Jason this, Jason that. That's all Wally could think about, and he was scared.

He was scared, because Jason was gone, and Jason wanted Wally gone. Just like that. He didn't care when he broke up with him. It was a simple 'goodbye'. Wally was scared because nobody had ever had the power to break him so easily, and then Jason had done it with one word.

As Wally snuggled into the pillow of his hospital bed, he knew he wouldn't be okay.

He'd never be okay after this.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Jason stared at the almost-motionless redhead that laid on the hospital bed in the room ahead of him. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked inside, settling himself down on the stool next to the bed. He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Hey, Kid," He mumbled, reaching a hand out to brush the bright red hair from Wally's face.

He watched Wally's chest rise and fall for what felt like hours, but he knew it was only a few minutes. "Kid, for fuck's sake, you have to wake up," He knew he sounded stupid. He sounded like he was begging, and Jason Todd doesn't beg. But as he watched Wally, his face bruised and head cut open, he hated himself. He hated himself for what he did to the poor teen, for making him do something so idiotic.

"I didn't expect you to flip the fuck out like you did, I thought this was better," Jason sounded more like he was convincing himself rather than the boy, and he hated himself even more for it. What had he done? He'd done some stupid things, but he'd never felt guilty for them. What was that twang of pain he felt in his chest, then? It couldn't be guilt. Shouldn't be. It was Wally's fault he was in here-

No, that was wrong. If Jason hadn't been so stupid..He would've realized that Wally really did care about him..

The mental battle with himself caused Jason to stand up abrubtly, knocking something off of the bed. A piece of paper is what Jason assumed it was. He picked it up, planning on putting it back until he read his name somewhere in the note.

This is hard.  
>I hate hospitals, but for some reason, I feel better in here. There's always something to do. Whether it's sleep, watching TV, or doing blood work..I guess I'm always busy. Except now there's time to write this. Even if I'm busy..Jason hasn't left my mind since I messed up. This is pretty stupid, isn't it? I feel clingy. I'm scared. I've never wanted to be so close to a person before. Willow was here earlier, and I think I hurt her real bad by talking about Jason. I was worried. I thought maybe he'd go out and do something stupid, maybe he'd do the same thing I did. I was wrong, of course, but that's my own fault for giving myself false hope.<p>

Nobody else has came by to visit. I hadn't expected as much, because Robin's been spending a lot of time with his brother. He probably doesn't know I'm here. I guess I don't mind it, I didn't get more than one chance to visit him when he was in the hospital.

Jason had given up reading after the first paragraph, Wally goes on to talk about how the food in the hospital sucks and he wished it were better. He does end up on the topic of him again, but Jason doesn't think he can read it with the way he's clutching the paper so hard in his fist.

He stared at the redhead once more, and he knew he was wrong, he was wrong about all of it. But he knew Wally would get over it, too. He leaned down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Wally's forehead. "West..Please, find someone that's fucking great," He whispered in a husky voice, eyes cloudy. He felt like he was going to be sick.

He turned quickly on his heels, shoving the letter in his pocket. He knew he'd end up reading the whole thing three or four times, maybe more. Right now, though, his main focus was finding a restroom.

He was going to be sick. 


End file.
